


Playing The Detective Game

by Ladyvallhalla



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, CheckMate - Freeform, Detective AU, F/F, Monochrome, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyvallhalla/pseuds/Ladyvallhalla
Summary: Partnered up with the most gorgeous woman in the precinct, Weiss wasnt quite sure what to do. Did Blake feel the same way?





	Playing The Detective Game

“Damn! Another dead end?” Yang yelled and banged her fist on the desk, startling Weiss.

It was far from the first time she had seen the police chief lose her temper. One thing everybody knew about Chief Xiao Long; she hated to lose a case.

“Guess that's why you called us?” Blake asked, standing with her hands behind her back, completely unfazed by her superior’s outburst. “But you know we have a full caseload right now.”

Weiss sighed and rubbed her forehead; her partner wasn’t wrong. In the four months since they had been paired up, their caseload had never settled. As it turned out, taking two slightly above average detectives and pairing them together had been a smart move, they were definitely the best in the precinct.

“I don't care,” Yang replied. “Pass some of the easiest cases off and get cracking on this one, it's driving me nuts.”

“What do we know so far?” Weiss asked, standing beside her partner.

“Absolutely diddly shit!”

When Weiss raised her eyebrow in confusion it caused a slight chuckle beside her and she looked round to see Blake smirking. “It means she knows nothing.” She whispered.

“Why doesn't she just say that?” Weiss whispered back.

As was usually the case over the past four months the sweet scent of her partner's perfume as she learnt in closer was messing with Weiss’ head. All this time and she still haven't gotten used to it. “Because she's edgy.” The whisper directly into her ear wasn't helping matters and the warm breath against her hair also didn't help. Damn Yang for partnering in her up with the most gorgeous woman in the precinct, it was a wonder she got any work done.

“You know I can hear you two bitches?”

Both looked up to see Yang leaning against her desk with her arms folded across her chest and a slight smirk on her face.

“Sorry boss.” Blake moved across the office to stand in front of her and Weiss felt a wave of relief and disappointment.

It was a complicated situation. A hopeless crush on a woman she knew it would be unprofessional to get involved with, but just being close to Blake made her heart race.

She knew she should be listening to the conversation Blake was currently having with their superior, but as Weiss stood there in the doorway to her office, she allowed her mind to wander, and not for the first time.

The same scenario played through in her head. They had just won a big case and she would be wandering to their shared office. Once their champagne would pop and they would toast the victory. They had done this many times before but in her mind, it played out very differently. The glass would be taken from her hand and placed down on a very desk that Blake would throw her down on. She would take her breath away with hot fiery kisses before ripping her clothes off and…

“Schnee!”

Weiss quickly shook her head and opened her eyes. She hadn't realised she had even close them. Blake was staring at her with a raised eyebrow and Yang was giving her that infuriating knowing look, a teasing smug smirk on her lips.

“You need a minute Schnee?” She asked with a wink.

“I...sorry!” Weiss replied, shaking her head again and walking further into the room. She couldn't believe she had allowed her mind to wander like that. Of course, at home, she was often guilty of allowing such thoughts to wander freely, but at work she tried to keep a handle on it. “I'm fine, what were you saying?”

“These burglaries are starting to become nasty.” Blake said, apparently ignoring her partner's short detour into fantasy land. Fortunately for Weiss she seemed completely oblivious to their nature. “Last night, someone was killed.”

“That's…unfortunate.”

“It's not unfortunate, it's a shit show.” Yang replied, sitting behind her desk, which was piled to the rafters with paperwork and files. “What started as a simple robbery case, has turned into a homicide. I need my best on this and that's the two of you. Here's the file, get cracking.”

The file in question was thin, and Blake sighed as she took it. As light as the file was it seemed they weren't going to have much to work with on this.

“I'll move some of your simpler cases. This is your top priority.”

Both detectives nodded and began the journey back to their office. The first task would be sifting through all the paperwork, since there wasn't much of it that wouldn't take very long, but finding a small sliver of information that could lead them to their next step, that would be the hard part. One way or another, it was going to be a long night for both of them and it was hours later in the silence of an almost empty precinct, that it became clear how true those words were.

Blake leaned back in her office chair, her feet resting on the desk. They'd already read over the entire file, there was nothing. The perpetrator was extremely careful, leaving absolutely no trace of evidence. Each burglary had happened at night and not a single witness has come forward. They had absolutely no leads to follow.

“Maybe we should call it night, we're getting absolutely nowhere,” Blake said with a sigh.

Although Weiss was inclined to agree, she had absolutely no desire to go home just yet. They may have only been talking about the case, but she just liked being around Blake.

“Maybe,” She replied with a sigh. “Just one more hour? Then we'll head home, okay?”

Blake just shrugged her shoulders and nodded. “I guess, but what's left to do? We are pretty much talking in circles at this point. I honestly think the only hope is to wait for this guy to slip up.”

“I'm not happy with the idea of waiting for this guy to kill again before we can do anything about it.”

“Oh, believe me, I'm not thrilled about that either but what else can we do?” Blake replied, sighing and running her fingers through her hair. “Whoever is doing this is very careful to cover their tracks. Even the previous victims didn't know they were being robbed until they woke up to a half empty house.”  

Weiss unfolded her laptop, placing it on the desk and switching it on. Blake's words had suddenly given her an idea. It would probably lead nowhere, but at this point anything was better than doing nothing at all. “Who interviewed them?” She asked.

“According to the file it was Detective Arc, why?”

Now typing away at her laptop, Weiss didn't answer until she found the information she was looking for. “No background checks?”

Blake raised her eyebrow and wandered over to stand behind her. She leant over the desk, placing her arm on it and leaning forward to get a better look at the laptop screen. Unfortunately for Weiss, the close proximity caused her to halt in her tracks, fingers still resting on the keyboard. Blake’s head right beside to her own, filling her senses with the sweet scent of her lavender shampoo.

“We don't tend to do background checks on victims, not in robbery cases anyway.” She said and Weiss felt herself shudder slightly at the warm breath against her cheek.

“Y-yeah, but this isn't a simple robbery case anymore.” She hated when her voice became this unsteady. “It's a murder case now.”

“So, you're checking social media?” Blake asked. “Why not the station records?”

“Sometimes social media provides better information, especially if the person doesn't have a previous record.” Weiss tried her best to stay focused on what she was doing, trying to ignore the feel of Blakes hair brushing against her shoulder. Her arm around the back of her chair, summoning up images of all the times she wished these arms were around her, pulling her close.

“Find anything?” Blake asked, completely oblivious to her inner turmoil.

“Perhaps,” Weiss replied, pointing to the screen. “This is Mr. Stevenson, robbery victim number two. I pulled up his electoral records and this is interesting.”

When Blake didn't say anything, just staring down at the laptop screen with a raised eyebrow, Weiss continued. “Look at the address, it's different. Either Mr Stevenson has neglected to update his records or the house that was burgled that night wasn't his.”

“Are you suggesting that detective Arc interviewed the burglar?” Blake asked and couldn't help a small chuckle.

“I wouldn't put it past him,” Weiss replied, chuckling slightly. “But there are various reasons he could have been in a house that wasn't his own that night.”

“True, but you just got us a lead, even if only a small one, it's something.” Blake smiled and stood up. Once again Weiss felt a pang at the loss. “You really are brilliant.”

Weiss blushed slightly and looked away. “Was nothing really, certainly not time for the champagne just yet.” She blushed harder when she remembered her earlier flight of fancy.

“Too bad.” Blake said with a small smirk. “I always enjoy our little celebrations.

Weiss didn't reply, her mind was wandering again and this definitely wasn't the right time for it. She imagined interviewing Mr. Stevenson, discovering that he had been the perpetrator all along. Blake would be so impressed with her initiative that she would grab her right there and then, pushing her against the wall and kiss her breathless. She closed her eyes and pictured it. Blakes hands in her hair, attacking her lips with such passion she could barely stay standing. She bit her lip as the images flooded her mind, moaning and clawing at a partner's back as her lips moved down her neck.

Lord only knows how long she had been fantasising, but when she opened her eyes she was met with a look of utter confusion from her partner. She blushed furiously and covered her face with her hands. This was happening far too offered and now right in front of Blake. She had better self-control than this, or so she thought.

“You okay?” Blake asked. “You kinda zoned out for a minute there.”

“I... yeah, sorry.”

Blake walked over, kneeling down in front of her. “Weiss, I know what you’re thinking.” She said softly, reaching up to pull her partner's hands away from her face to see the flustered and slightly shocked expression beneath. “I've known for a while.”

“You...wait, what? What do you know?” Weiss asked, her eyes wide with shock. Did Blake really know what she had been fantasizing about for all these months?

“I'm a detective, Weiss,” Blake answered with a small chuckle. “You think my skills only apply to work and not things of a more personal nature?”

Weiss panicked, her face heating up to the point where it was almost painful. “I'm sorry! I know it's totally inappropriate and unprofessional but you're just so beautiful and…”

When Blake stepped back her, her eyes widening, Weiss suddenly realised. “You didn't know did you? Oh my God…”

There was an awkward silence where it seemed Blake was trying to get her head around the revelation before she smiled slightly and chuckled. “I actually had no idea what you were thinking about, I just pretended that I did to get you to admit whatever it was.”

“You played detective on me?” Weiss asked, still blushing furiously.

“It's kinda what I do.”

Another moment of silence and painful tension followed before Weiss quickly grabbed her coat from the back of her chair, hurrying to put it on. “This is so embarrassing, I'm sorry. I'll talk to Yang tomorrow about getting another partner, I'm sure you won't want to work with me now, it will be awkward for both of us and-”

“Weiss.” So caught up in her panic Weiss haven't noticed that Blake had moved across the room and was now standing directly behind her. She grabbed her shoulders and quickly turned her. “I don't want another partner, I want you.” She whispered and blue eyes widened in shock when her lips were captured.

The kiss was absolutely nothing like Weiss had imagined it, but it took her breath away all the same. If her brain it been functioning properly, she may have had time to marvel in how pitiful her own imagination was in comparison. Blake kissed her with even more passion than she even knew existed and for a moment she felt her legs giving way only to be steadied by strong arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her close.

When the kissed end, Weiss sighed and opened her eyes. Blake was smiling down at her. Her breath uneven and her hair slightly dishevelled from hands Weiss haven't even registered were buried in her dark locks.

“Weiss,” Blake whispered, making no move to untangle herself from their embrace. “I've had a thing for you since the day we met, I just didn't know you felt the same way.”

“I didn't either.” Weiss replied, still struggling to catch her breath. She suddenly released a small chuckle. “I think we may be the worst detectives in the world.”

Blake joined her in a small laugh. “Well, it just took us a while, but we cracked the case, how about that champagne?”

When Blake released her, moving over to her desk, Weiss blushed again and watched as she pulled the bottle of champagne from the drew under it. She couldn't help a playback the various fantasy she'd had involving that very desk.

“Something wrong?” Blake asked, jumping up to sit on the desk and patting the spot beside her.

“No, absolutely nothing wrong at all.” Weiss quickly shook the thought away and moved to sit beside her.

They drank champagne and talked until the small hours of the morning and after a little more kissing, Weiss headed for home with a smile on her face.

Of course they would have to work out the boundaries of their relationship since they worked together and things could get awkward but as Weiss walked home that night, she couldn't help but think that this could be the start of something really special.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for secretlifeoflego. I hope you like it. 
> 
> If you would also like to commission something from me I can be found on Tumblr (same name) If you like this, don't forget to leave a review : )


End file.
